1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system, and more particularly to a display system that is operable to reproduce multiple program contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of semiconductor technology, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have become thinner, and image quality thereof has become more vivid. It is not uncommon for family members to watch TV together in a living room. However, preferred TV programs among the family members may be different, thereby resulting in inconvenience if the TV can only reproduce one TV program at a time. Some LCD TVs have a picture-in-picture (PIP) function, such that family members can watch different TV programs at the same time. Taking a 62-inch LCD TV as an example, a screen area thereof is more than four times that of a 29-inch LCD TV. If the 62-inch LCD TV displays four sub-images thereon, each sub-image is larger than a full screen area of the 29-inch LCD TV, such that visual reproduction is not affected. Through the PIP function, family members may watch different TV programs using one LCD TV, and the requirement of buying multiple LCD TVs for the family may be alleviated.
However, the PIP function has some drawbacks. One is that buying a large-size LCD TV for PIP viewing is somewhat wasteful. Another is that when watching different TV programs on the LCD TV, audio signals thereof may interfere with each other, or the audio signal of the sub-image may not be outputted.